Like A Dog
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Claramente, InuYasha es como un perrito travieso y rezongón sin domesticar •One-shot. Para mi pirata favorita.


**Disclαimer.** No niñas, mi motivo de desaparición no fue porque los conseguí, u.u lo siento (?

**Especiαl.** Para mi pirata prostituta favorita. Gracias a ella pude volver y alimentar mi cerebro con cosas nuevas. Jajaja, te quiero idiota ! :3

* * *

**Mrs.** Pαrαnoiα; _Like A Dog. _

**#**

Me encontraba tirada en el piso, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el techo y buscándole alguna forma divertida.

Se, estaba perdiendo tiempo. Y, como era fin de semana, me importó poco estudiar o repasar para el lunes, aunque había perdido toda esperanza de poder concentrarme en mis estudios tranquilamente ya que sabía que a los minutos que pasaran, aquí a mi lado estaría cierto hanyô para estorbar mi paz.

Sin embargo, su ausencia me hacia extrañarlo.

«Ay, Kagome. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?»

—Jamás—susurré a mi inconsciente. Resignada, me volteé del lado izquierdo y cerré los ojos.

Mi mente ya estaba comenzando a divagar cuando tres golpecitos suaves sonaron en mi puerta.

—¿Kagome?—, murmuró mi madre, que entraba despacito y observaba todo a su alrededor.

—¿Sí, mamá?

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Limpiaste tu habitación como para estar allí?— ya estaba cuestionando mi privacidad. Bah, en realidad estaba recriminándome por no limpiar mi habitación. No es que sea una muchacha sucia pero.. A veces daban ataques de vagancia.

—No. Pero yo no soy una desordenada ni una chancha, como lo es Sôta.

De fondo se escuchó un _-¡Sí lo eres, y yo no soy un chancho!-,_ pero le resté importancia.

Tenía sueño. Quería dormir. ¿Por qué estaba en el piso?

—Bueno, dejando de lado el tema de tu mugre..

—¡Mamá!

Ella sólo rió bajito, y se agachó para estar, casi, a mi medida.

—Hoy habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Ya sabes, todos los años es igual ya que se acerca Navidad— se acomodó el pelo, y me miró con ojos abrillantados—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

«Oh no. Mamá y sus ojos de cachorrito triste..»

—Am, síp.

—¡Genial! Cámbiate, o mejor báñate, que en una hora nos vamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que ella saliera de mi habitación. Cuando lo hizo, me desperecé en el suelo, luego me levanté, busqué todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigí al baño.

Lo relajante que era que el agua tibia cayera por tu espalda, produciéndote un placentero escalofrío, no tenía comparación. Pero, después de reflexionar que tardaría horas en elegir algo que me quedase bien, decidí hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y cerré la canilla.

Me envolví con la toalla y me acerqué al espejo. Lo limpié, ya que se encontraba empañado, y observé detenidamente mi cara.

Ahora entendía porqué _Él_ se fijaba en _ella_ y no en _mí_. Era indiscutible que _ella_ poseía una belleza que me superaba.

Volví a lanzar un suspiro. En este momento me encargaría de pasarla bien con mi familia, y no andaría llorando en los rincones por el tonto de.. Bueno, de él.

Ya ni siquiera quiero nombrarlo.

Tiré la toalla a un lado y me coloqué el sostén de encaje negro que había seleccionado, junto con un culote del mismo color.

Decidí salir del baño sin nada que tapase mi ropa interior, y comencé a secar mi cabellera con la toalla. Me sentía relajada. Así que, dejé de lado mis estúpidos pensamientos, y mi estúpido amor por aquel imbécil, para pasar una magnífica noche con mis seres queridos.

Total, nadie podría arruinar esto. Ni siquiera...

—InuYasha—, murmuré cuando aquellos orbes dorados se fijaron en mí y me dejaban como un cubito de hielo. Parecía que todo a mí alrededor se había esfumado, hasta que noté el rubor en sus mejillas y que sus ojos ya no se concentraban en mi mirada, sino que en mi cuerpo cubierto sólo por dos humildes prendas.

—¡Siéntate!— grité, colorada y muy avergonzada. Aunque no entendía porqué. (Sí, sí. Un _'hombre'_ estaba en mi habitación, pero.. Era mi habitación así que yo podía estar como quisiese).

—Perra— gruñó. Y yo instantáneamente me envolví de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde no es el tercer día.

—Agh.

Sonreí.

—Sólo vine para..—Comentó, mientras volvía a mirar mi anatomía, ahora cubierta por la bendita toalla—, saber que estabas bien.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así, libidinoso?

—¿QUÉ? YO NO SOY LIBIDINOSO— Explotó— ¡Tú eres la loca que está desnuda!

—¡No estoy desnuda! ¡Y es mi habitación, nadie te dio permiso para que entraras!

—Keh.

Suspiré. Siempre era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, que estuviera conmigo me dejaba más tranquila, ya que sabía que no estaba con Kikyô.

—Oye, InuYasha..

—¿Mmm?

—Iremos todos a un espectáculo de.. Fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Habrá ramen?

—No, pero...

—No, entonces no.

Bufé. Claro, si no había comida él no iba a ningún lado. Pero sabía que la idea de quedarse solo no le agradaba.

—Cuando regresemos de la función te prepararé un plato.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora, lárgate de mi habitación, debo cambiarme.

—Tampoco tenía pensado quedarme—susurró, y se la dejé pasar. Luego de esto me rogaría que le prepare algo para su insaciable estómago.

Cuando InuYasha se fue, largué (una vez más) la toalla al suelo, y me paré frente a mi ropero de forma protestante.

—Veamos..

Luego de una interminable guerra con mi ropero y la frase _'qué me pongo'_ , me decidí por una remera sin mangas negra, junto con una pollera estampada verde con flores de colores rosas y rojo, y en los pies unas sandalias de la misma tonalidad que mi falda.

Me acerqué al pequeño espejo que tenía en el baño y volví a observar mi rostro.. Le añadí a mis pestañas más volumen gracias al rimel. Una suave capa de sombra verde manzana a mis párpados, y para terminar delineé mis ojos. Un poco de brillo labial y Voalá.

Oh, sí. Kagome Higurashi no era más una nena. (Por ahora)

Ropa: Listo. Maquillaje: Listo. Pelo: Error en el sistema.

No iba a estar dando vueltas por simples pelos, así que sólo lo sequé bien y dejé que quedase como quedase. No estaba tan alborotado, además me gustaba la forma en que mi cabello se rizaba en las puntas.

Ya estaba satisfecha.

—¡Kagome baja!— gritó mi mamá y sonreí.

Bajé, sabiendo que, al menos, me veía bien conmigo misma y mi mamá, Abuelo, Sôta y hasta se podría decir InuYasha, quedaron asombrados.

—Te luciste, hermana.

—Yo sabía que mi nieta era hermosa...

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven bien, chicos.

—No tanto como tú.

Silencio incómodo. Todas las miradas volaron hacia el hanyô.

—¿Q-qué dijiste, InuYasha?

—¿Ah? Yo.. Yo.. Nada. No dije nada..

Mi mamá soltó una risita, e InuYasha bufó.

Yo me digné a mirar el suelo. No sabía qué pensar.

—Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Afuera, y ya de noche, la Luna brillaba más que nunca junto con las estrellas, y había una suave brisa que jugaba con las hojas de los árboles haciendo que el paisaje fuera un poco más tranquilo de lo normal. Aún se escuchaban bocinas de autos y gritos de gente enfurecida con el tráfico, pero de ahí en más, era una noche magnifica.

Cuando por fin llegamos al parque en donde se presenciaría como el cielo se iluminaba de colores brillantes, InuYasha comenzó a impacientarse, Sôta estaba molestando a mamá para que le comprara unas espadas que brillaban en la oscuridad y hacían ruido si las agitabas, y el Abuelo.. No sé dónde estaba.

Sacando todo eso, había bastante gente allí, y también habían traído a sus familiares, hasta a sus mascotas.

Pero, no era lindo ver a los perros estar con tanta energía sabiendo que después los cohetes los abrumaban demasiado. Sentí pena por ellos.

—¿Por qué esa cara?

—¿Eh? Ah, no por nada. Es que, me da un poco de pena que la gente traiga a sus mascotas. A ellos les molesta bastante el ruido que hacen los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá.

El parque se volvió silencio. Parecía más un cementerio que otra cosa. Y me aferré al brazo de mi madre.

—Oye..

—Sh.

—Kagome..

—¿Qué quieres?— murmuré. Ahora era yo quien comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Por qué me agarras?

Miré a InuYasha, y luego bajé la vista. Se, ahí estaban mis manos, tomando fuertemente el brazo musculoso del hanyô.

—OH. Lo siento, pensé que eras mi madre— sonreí inocente, y juro a ver visto un sonrojo. Pero no podía distinguir bien ya que estaba todo oscuro.

Empezó el show. Los fuegos artificiales hacían su aparición. Era asombroso. Todos los colores más bellos que alguna vez podía imaginar se encontraban esparciéndose por el cielo nocturno. La gente murmuraba cosas como: _'Vaya, esto es excelente'_ _, 'Todos los años es lo mismo, y jamás me canso'_ , _'Las cosas que hacen ahora'_ (creo que ese fue mi Abuelo), _'Wow. Genial, ¿oye me compras la espada?'_ (Sôta insoportable).

Y sólo para asegurarme de que cierto chico estuviera tan asombrado y con la boca abierta de semejante espectáculo, miré de reojo hacia mi derecha, pero.. No había nadie.

Fruncí el ceño. Me giré completamente, y no. No había nadie.

Recorrí con mi vista todo el parque, y tampoco. Nada. Ni siquiera una ropa de color rojo que me hiciera sospechar que era él.

Y justo cuando estaba por entrar en un ataque de pánico, escuché que una joven llevaba a su perrita bajo un árbol en donde también se encontraban algunas de las personas que había decidido traer a sus mascotas.

«Pobres.. Tener más olfato y oído que un ser humano normal debe ser fatal para un perro».

Perro..

—_HOLA OREJAS DE PERRO—. _

Sôta.

Perro. Sôta.

_InuYasha._

Luego de todo ese estúpido razonamiento, me dirigí hacía el árbol gigante en donde se encontraba tres personas que cuidaban a los perros y trataban de calmarlos.

—¿Vienes a buscar a tu mascota?

«No es una mascota, pero es similar a un perro. Sólo que camina en dos patas»

—No, no. Estoy buscando a una persona.

—¿Cómo es?

—Em, traje rojo. Con una gorra. Pelo lacio e inusualmente plateado.

—¿Y una espada en su cintura?

Asentí.

—Mira en la copa del árbol. Es genial ¿no?, con un solo salto llegó hasta allí.

—La vista que debe de tener ese joven.

—Oh sí, verías todo el parque, hasta los fuegos artificiales.

Dejé que los hombres siguieran hablando, y rodeé el árbol hasta estar debajo de los pies de InuYasha.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me molestan esas cosas que explotan. Lastiman mis oídos.

«Me lo imaginaba, eres como un cachorro» pensé. De InuYasha a Perro no había un largo trecho. Es más, su nombre mismo lo decía: _Inu_, perro. _Yasha_, demonio.

—¿Puedo subir contigo? De aquí no veo el espectáculo.

Él me observó, y en un segundo ya estaba junto a mí. Me tomó de la cintura, y saltó. Pensé que iba a subirme al árbol en donde él estaba, pero no, me llevó al techo de una casa, que se encontraba cerca del parque, y allí nos sentamos.

Era una vista bastante buena. Y sonreí, feliz.

—Gracias, InuYasha.

—Keh. Calla y mira.

Me reí, y recosté mi cabeza por el hombro de él. No quise hacerlo, pero las ganas me pudieron más.

Y él.. Sin quedarse atrás, entrelazó nuestras manos.

No dije nada. Sólo seguí observando el show. Pero me imaginé que en el rostro de InuYasha había un tierno rubor. Además de aclarar que en el mío también.

Hasta llegué a pensar que si realmente Inu fuera un perrito, su cola se estaría moviendo de un lado a otro, de pura felicidad.

Me reí.

—¿Qué tanto imaginas, loca?

—Nada, puras tonterías.

—Keh.

«Claramente, InuYasha es como un perrito travieso y rezongón sin domesticar»

Volví a reír, y él gruñó.

* * *

**N/A .** AAAAAAAAAAAA lo sé, odienme. Vengan a mi casa con palos, ollas y antorchas. Saldré y dejaré que me prendan fuego por bruja (? Pido mil disculpas por desaparecer.. creo, ¿meses? O quizá fue un añito, pero ¡nada de que preocuparse! ¿Verdad? _*La miran con odio eterno* *Nervios*_ Em, a lo siento. Calmen sus iras chicuelas mías, yo las adoro. :')

Sinceramente, me alegra muchísimo haber vuelto a mi página de origen c: me da mucha felicidad. Estoy en éxtasis. (?  
¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Sigo teniéndo mi toque mágico? Dejenme sus comentarios ya sea PUTEANDOME por haber desaparecido o porque mi historia es patética.

Nos vemos por Disney/Narnia o El País de Nunca Jamás. (?  
Sean Malas y Perras. :D

**Fin de transmisión (: **


End file.
